The Mark/Transkrypt
Witam w kolejnym, już pięćdziesiątym siódmym odcinku programu najgorsze gry wszechczasów. Dzisiaj zrecenzuję kolejne rozczarowanie od polskich programistów. I to niestety kolejna gra twórców między innymi snajpera z 2002 roku. Cóż, musiało do tego dojść. Tak czy inaczej, zapraszam więc do oglądania! Gra The Mark została stworzona przez the 7 games pod koniec 2006 roku. Studio to jak już wspomniałem jest odpowiedzialne też między innymi za Snajpera, którego już recenzowałem oraz za beznadziejne platformówki na podstawie komiksu Kajko i Kokosz. Dzisiejsza omawiana produkcja została wydana przez john wood, a w Polsce dystrybutorem był Lem. Gra jest pierwszoosobową strzelanką osadzoną w czasach nowoczesnych, gdzie dominuje terror oraz konflikty zbrojne. Zanim przejdziemy do właściwej części programu, czas na noty z portali internetowych. Gry online: 4 na 10 gry gildia: 7 na 10 miastogier: 4 na 10 gameinator: 4 na 10 Metacritic: 27 na 100 Po przeczekaniu kilku minut czarnego ekranu ukazuje nam się główne menu. Tło ukazujące mapę świata według twórców miało wprowadzić nas w kilmat współczesnych konfliktów zbrojnych. Miało jest słowem kluczowym, gdyż meni bardziej przypomina wieczorne wiadomości. Opcje podzielone są na wideo, audio, ogólne opcje gry oraz sterowanie. Niestety, jak na standardy gier słabej jakości przystało ilość opcji pozostawia wiele do życzenia, a rozdzielczość można zmienić jedynie podczas uruchamiania tytułu. Ale skoro książki nie ocenia się po okładce, to raczej nie będziemy oceniać gry po meni, prawda? Przejdźmy może do innych aspektów. Tło Fabularne the Mark opowiada o sprzymierzeniu się al kaidy z rosyjskim multimilionerem, by zrównać z ziemią Londyn za pomocą bomby atomowej. Tylko dwóch twardzieli, w których się wcielamy, Steve Flecher i Austin Hock, są w stanie powstrzymać ich niecny plan. I to tyle. Fabuła nie zmienia się co krok i ciągle naszym zadaniem jest pokonanie tego antagonisty. Owszem, jest jeden zwrot akcji, ale jest on tak zbędny, że mogło go wcale nie być. Zresztą, czego oczekiwać od niskobudżetowego fps-a, przecież tutaj liczy się tylko strzelanie, więc twórcy zapewne tylko na tym się skupili, prawda? Należy wspomnieć o chyba jedynej zalecie gdy, możliwość wyboru bohatera, który podobno zmienia podejście do rozgrywki. Owszem, bohaterowie mają różne umiejętności, jeden wykrywać przeciwników przez ściany, a drugi spowalniać czas niczym w Max Payne, ale i tak zbieramy te same bronie z zabitych przeciwników i przemierzamy te same drogi. Ba, nie ma też żadnej różnicy w sposobie oddawania strzału, chodzeniu oraz nawet w jakim kolwiek wręcz stopniu. Ale przynajmniej dobrze, że twórcy dali nam wybór. Teraz o jednej z najważniejszych rzeczy w tego typu grach. Czyli o broniach. A wbrew pozorom arsenał jest dosyć spory. Mamy między innymi ak47, Desert Eagle, famas, k bara h&k mp7, m26, m4, m100, skorpiona i rpg m72. Mimo ogromu pukawek, większość z nich albo działa dokładnie tak samo, albo jest bezużyteczna, przez to bardzo często eliminować Niemców będziemy przy pomocy jednej, góra trzech broni. No i byłbym zapomniał o zajebistym przeładowywaniu, które przy okazji zamienia wszystko oprócz broni w najprawdziwsze gówno na kilka sekund. Sztuczna inteligencja zarówno wrogów jak i naszego towarzysza pozostawia naprawdę wiele do życzenia. Nasz kompan ciągle blokuje nam drogę, z uporem maniaka wpierdala się na ściany, a czasem zdarza się nawet, że biega bez żadnego celu robiąc kółka. Z naszymi oponentami też nie jest lepiej. Ich plan działania ogranicza się do wykonania kilku kroków, zastygnięciu w miejscu i strzelaniu w naszym kierunku. O ile nasi przeciwnicy są głupi jak kilogram gwoździ, to nadrabiają to celnością. Wystarczy, że tylko lekko wychylimy głowę, a już nasi przeciwnicy zadadzą nam takie obrażenia, że włożenie stopy do miksera byłoby dla nas małym piwem. Dodajmy do tego tez to, że bez względu na miejsce oddania strzału, nasz wróg wyzionie ducha. Czy to noga, czy to dupa, to i tak widzimy trupa. Widać ten wysiłek włożony w zaawansowane algorytmy odpowiadające za ej aj. Nawet z level designem jest coś nie tak. Nie dość, że dominują same korytarze, to jeszcze produkcja jest niesamowicie wręcz liniowa. Nie możemy ani na krok stoczyć z utartej przez twórców ścieżki, gdyż wpadniemy na ślepy zaułek bądź chamsko postawioną niewidzialną ścianę. Ba, zapomnijcie o sekretnych korytarzach, ani o miejscach do ukrycia, bądź do znalezienia amunicji. O nie nie, De Mark nie jest dla cipek. Tutaj tylko i wyłącznie brniemy prostą linią wybijając kolejne fale bezmózgich przeciwników. Twórcy chwalą się, że ich produkt, mimo niskiego budżetu, zawiera w pełni autorski engine sterujący realistyczną szatą graficzną. Autorzy jednak mijają się z prawdą. Gra z roku 2006 wygląda gorzej niż doom 3 bądź free, a przecież te gry były o kilka lat starsze. Owszem, twórcy dodali różnorakie rozmycie, rozjaśnienia, bamp Malingi, cuda na kiju, by jak najbardziej poprawić kulejącą oprawę, niestety, te efekty i tak niczego nie poprawiają. Wszystko jest kanciaste, niskiej jakości i po prostu kłuje w oczy swoją brzydotą. W dodatku, gra naprawdę jest kiepsko zoptymalizowana. Nie wiem czy to wina nadmiaru blura, czy też innych fajerwerków, ale nawet na najbardziej wydajnych komputerach, gra traci klatki przy mniejszych bądź większych starciach. Oprawa audio jednak ratuje sytuacje, pośrednio. O ile muzyka przygrywana w trakcie batalii może przypaść do gustu, to tyle odgłosy naszych spluw przypominają mi zabawki odpustowe. Tytułu nie ratuje nawet tryb wieloosobowy, który przecież jest deską ratunku dla nawet najbardziej ssącego gniota. Mamy kilka trybów gry, tryb kooperacyjny, deathmatch oraz odrobinę zmodyfikowany capture the flag. Wydać się mogło, że multiplayer jest całkiem strawny, prawda? Jest jednak mały problem. Od czasów premiery gry, na serwerach panują pustki z jednego, prostego powodu: Nikt nie ma zamiaru grać w to gówno. The Mark jest kompletną porażką. Jest nudny, brzydki, kiepsko zoptymalizowany i w dodatku strasznie krótki. Przejście gry na normalnym poziomie trudności zajęło mi gdzieś 3, 4 godziny. Nie ma absolutnie żadnego powodu by kupować ten szajs, chyba, że jesteście zdesperowanymi masochistami i szukacie nowego gówienka do kolekcji. Wolałbym być obrzucony łajnem konia, niż grać w tą katastrofę. I co z tego, że ta gra jest polska? Przecież w tamtych czasach wyszły o wiele lepsze rodzime tytuły, więc krycie się tym argumentem nie ma żadnego sensu, i bardzo dobrze. I tym optymistycznym akcentem przejdźmy do ocen.Category:Transkrypty NGW (FPS) Category:Transkrypty NGW (Seria 5) Category:Transkrypty NGW (2012)